


The Baltimore High School Host Club

by will (pointedperception)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Ouran High School Host Club, Crack Crossover, F/F, F/M, FTM Will, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, This is ridiculous, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointedperception/pseuds/will
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham is a scholarship student at the prestigious Baltimore Academy, a private high school for the wealthy residents of Maryland. He stumbles across the Host Club while looking for a quiet place to study, changing his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starting Today, You Are a Host!

     “Four libraries and I still can’t find a quiet place to study,” Will muttered to himself, pacing down the vast halls of the Baltimore Academy. If it wasn’t for his scholarship, he never would’ve been able to come to such a prestigious school; his father worked on the docks, barely making enough for both of them to survive on. He was jarringly out of place in the midst of the wealthy elite of Maryland, from his thrift shop sweater to his untamed, dark, curly locks that poked out any way they pleased. It would’ve been easy to spot him amongst the other students in their perfectly tailored uniforms, if he had been around any of them; they seemed to be too preoccupied by socializing to actually study. 

      Almost reaching the end of the hall, he spotted an empty music room. Perfect. Music Room 3 was going to be his new best friend.

      Or not.

      “Welcome!” a chorus of four voices rang, startling Will to fall back against the door he had just closed behind him. He scanned the room, noticing the decor certainly didn’t belong in a music room. Plush couches and tables with clean, crisp tablecloths… what could they possibly be doing here?

      “We’re the Host Club,” a heavily accented voice answered his unspoken question. The boy the voice belonged to was sitting in front of the others; his light brown hair was combed neatly to the side, his legs crossed and back straight as if he was a show dog in the ring. Probably a perfect pedigree too. Will’s disinterest was rising quickly. 

      “Sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you, I’ll just get going -“ 

      “No you aren’t,” the lone girl said, grabbing his arm. She threw it around her shoulder, smiling. “You’re that scholarship kid, aren’t you? Will Graham. I heard you’re like, freaky smart. I’m Beverly Katz. Welcome to the club, nerd.”

     “Yeah, he’s in our grade,” one of the other two piped up. They seemed to be attached at the hip, though they obviously weren’t related; one was taller with dark hair and a few stray facial hairs, while the other had hair similar to the foreign boy, only lighter. “Pretty quiet though, so I never paid much attention to him. I’m Jimmy Price, by the way, and this is Brian Zeller.”

     He shrugged Beverly off of him, trying to scoot back to the door she had tried to pull him away from. “Honestly, I just wanted to find a room to study in, but I see that you guys are busy here -“

      Will was interrupted again, this time by the boy with the accent, who was standing mere inches away from him now. There was something about him that made Will uneasy, besides his initial profile of him as an entitled rich brat.

     “You are a rarity here, Mr. Graham. I was hoping I would have the honor of making your acquaintance. My name is Hannibal Lecter.” He reached out a hand, gently cupping Will’s face in it, red-brown eyes meeting blue-grey. Will felt a hot blush sear up his neck, hating himself for it. Pushing Hannibal away, he fell backwards, stumbling into a table behind him, eyes widening in horror as he saw a tea set tumble to the floor, hearing the nauseating sound of ceramic breaking against tile.

      “Oh shit, wasn’t that the antique tea set we were going to put in the school auction?” Jimmy asked, looking sideways at Brian. 

      “Yep. We were going to start the bid at nearly half a million bucks, too. Hope you’ve got money stashed under your mattress, kid.”

      “W-What?! Um, can I pay you back?” He stuttered, unsuccessfully trying to jam the pieces of a teacup back together. 

      “You can’t even afford the uniform, Graham,” Beverly chimed in. “What do you think, Hannibal? What’s his damage for the damages?”

     Hannibal sat back in his chair, surprisingly amused at the situation. “I suppose you could pay with your body,” he stated, smirking as he watched Will’s eyes go wide. “You’ll be our errand boy from now on.”  

     Will felt an odd sense of relief, though he certainly wasn’t looking forward to whatever these four had in mind. He didn’t even know what a host club was. He vaguely remembered seeing a show about one once, but it was probably a lot different in reality. He'd have to look it up. Along with ways to acquire half a million dollars overnight. This was not at all what he pictured private school to be like.

 


	2. Commoner's Coffee

     “If I saw you everyday forever, I would remember this time,” Hannibal cooed, looking deeply into the eyes of his client.

     “Oh, Hannibal, you’re so lovely!” The girl extended her hand, having Hannibal kiss it gingerly in return. She squealed in embarrassment and excitement.

     “Tasteless,” Will muttered to himself, watching the hosts charm their guests into puddles of desire. It didn’t make much sense to him; it was all fake, it was theatre, so what was the point? 

     “If you’re referring to the coffee you bought, tasteless is right.” Beverly came up behind him, clipboard in hand. 

     “You asked me to get coffee, so I got the coffee I normally get. If you wanted something else you should’ve gotten it yourself," he snapped.

     “Two words: tea set.” Will rolled his eyes in acceptance of his fate. This really would hang over him forever, wouldn’t it? 

     “How are you in a host club, anyway?” he pried. “I did some research; usually they're gender segregated.”

     “I’m the manager, so I’m not technically a host, though I’m certainly not going to turn down any girls who’d want me to be their host.” 

     “So you’re gay? Or bisexual?”

     “Do we really have to do labels? But yes, I like girls, I like guys, I like anyone in between, as long as they aren’t a jackass like these two,” she said, pointing towards Jimmy and Brian, who were sitting together at a table across the room. 

     “I could never have as good of a friend as you, Brian,” Jimmy said, gazing into Brian’s eyes from across the table. 

     “And I you, Jimmy. You could even say we’re… soul mates.” The girls squealed again, their faces red with blush as they watched the two’s interactions. 

     “What’s the deal with them? Are they together or something?” Will questioned, eyeing their too-close-to-just-be-friends body language. They were practically hanging off of each other.

      Beverly huffed. “Or something. It’s mostly a show, but I wouldn’t put it past them. They are super gay for each other,” she smirked, saying the last bit loud enough for them to hear it. 

     “Just because we have a close bond doesn’t mean we’re gay, Bev. Labels are for soup cans!” Brian retorted playfully.

     “That isn’t what you said last night,” Jimmy purred, running his fingers along Brian’s forearm. Will tried to mentally block out the swooning fangirls, but their shrieks still rang in his ears. This was going to be one hell of a debt to pay.

     “Will,” Hannibal smiled, grabbing Will’s hand and bringing it to his face as if to kiss it, that is if Will hadn’t pulled it away. Hannibal’s mouth twisted in annoyance, but he let it go for now. “Did you bring the coffee I asked you to buy?” 

     “Yeah, but Beverly already said it sucks. I don’t see what’s so bad about Folgers.”

     Hannibal sniffed the coffee, recoiling immediately. “It smells atrocious,” he sneered. “But if this is what you like, I’m willing to try it.”

     “Knock yourself out. I already got the coffee pot going.”

     Hannibal hesitantly approached the machine, pouring himself a cup of the mysterious ground coffee that Will was calling Folgers. He carefully took a sip, letting it sit on his tongue for a moment to absorb the flavor. 

     “It’s… not bad. I could see how one might grow to like it, under certain circumstances.”

     “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Will barked. Hannibal smirked, putting his hand on his shoulder, making every atom in Will’s body want to recoil.

     “Nothing, my dear Will.” Will noticed Hannibal’s eyes scanning him from head to toe, lingering uncomfortably. “You know, with some proper training and a complete makeover, you could be an excellent host.”

     “No, absolutely n-“ Suddenly his sight went blurry, though he could make out Hannibal gingerly holding his glasses. “Hey, I need those to see, give ‘em back!”

     Hannibal’s eyes went wide, a blush radiating across his cheeks. “Just as I thought, you’re even more adorable without glasses. We’ll have to order you some contacts.” Will’s vision cleared to the sight of Hannibal’s devilish smirk. He was very unamused.

     “Ooh, can we get him a uniform? And a haircut?” Jimmy piped in, leaning over Brian to get a better view. 

     “I think that’s a wonderful idea,” Hannibal smiled. “It’s about time we ended club today, so why don’t you take him to the bookstore now?”

     “Actually, I have Chemistry right now, so I’ve got to go.”

     Jimmy linked his arm with Will’s, dragging him away from his bags and to the door. “And you’ll have more chemistry with the ladies after we get you looking more Saks and less Old Navy.” Brian then joined, linking his arm with Will’s other one, the two of them dragging him off to the bookstore.

     “Beverly, could you -“

     “Already got his prescription from his optometrist. Do you want express or expedited shipping?” Beverly looked up from her phone, which she was furiously typing away on.

     “Whichever one is faster,” Hannibal replied.

     Pausing, she narrowed her eyes at him. “Do you really think this is such a good idea, boss? Remember what happened last time with -“

     Hannibal’s voice lowered, his eyes turning black. “She wasn’t cut out for it. Will is different.” He turned his back to Beverly, approaching the door.

     “Just don’t let your emotions get in the way, Hannibal,” she warned. 

     “Of course not.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll get to see who the girl they're talking about at the end is, don't worry. 
> 
> I hope you're still enjoying it as much as I love writing it!

**Author's Note:**

> I started rewatching OHSHC and naturally, I made up a Hannibal AU for it. Please don't kill me. This is how I deal with the pain of Mizumono and the He-Ate-Us.
> 
> Will is trans, everyone is queer, and no one is dead. This is my design.
> 
> (Here's some art of this too: http://wolfftrapped.tumblr.com/post/109470855376/kiss-kiss-eat-the-rude-plus-a-bonus)


End file.
